


Young Dumb & Broke

by MizukiScarlet



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Abuse, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Romance, Sad, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizukiScarlet/pseuds/MizukiScarlet
Summary: (UNKNOW HIATUS) With her Pop Star phase over she ventured out trying to form something for herself, eventually leading to form True Damage. Where she sought to bring together a wide diverse group of people to form music. What happens when the past is brought up against her will?
Relationships: Sona and Akali
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

The sun cast through the window, passing the curtains. Thus shining right on the woman’s sleeping face, she groaned turning over to face away from the window. She opened one eye looking at the clock on her nightstand. 

9:02 am. She yawned sitting up in the bed, she wanted to sleep more, but she had to start her day at some point in time. A groan grabbed her attention, she gave a glance to her left small smile forming on her face. 

Akali shifted in her spot, she leaned over giving a kiss to the woman’s cheek. The woman muttered something turning over to her other side facing towards the window. Akali chuckled, she climbed out of the bed to gather clothes for a shower. She went over to her dresser pulling out a pair of pants, which was colored blue and orange with a white stripe down the crease. Along with that she grabbed a black crop top, perfect for dancing. Which is exactly what she needed for today. 

She tiptoed her way over to the connected bathroom closing the door quietly, making sure not to wake the other occupant. She sent her clothes down on the counter before walking over to the shower, she turned it on before slipping off what little clothes she had slept in. 

She tested the water with her hand making sure that it was going to burn her, she went into closing the shower door. 

  
Today was a busy day, Akali and the others of True Damage were meeting their manager at the studio to rehearse some more. In just two months True Damage was going to do their first show as a team. Tickets were going fast, from what Luican had told her. 

When the band poster was tweeted out it blew up within a matter of minutes. Akali being well known as the K/DA rapper and along with her singles. She teamed up with other up-and-coming artists. Qiyana Yun Tal, she was well known being she was the daughter of Latin music royalty. Senna with her stunning vocal range and her iconic sense of style, she disappeared years ago from a shady record deal. But now she was the lead singer for True damage, Lucian had introduced them both of them becoming good friends within a matter of days. 

Yasuo was a skilled producer, his beats truly one of a kind. Akali had met him when she took on a deal a year ago, she stared in one of League of Legends cinematic, alongside with Yasuo. Who actually helped produce the music of said video. 

Lastly Ekko, he was the youngest of them all. Still new to the whole music industry, like her, he was a street rapper. She had actually faced off in a rap battle with him quite a while ago, though she never stayed in contact with him. Thankfully a video was posted and she managed to track him down, offering him the deal of joining her little group. 

She sighed a small smile on her face. Ekko was a lot like her many years ago, when she first started in K/DA she was arrogant, cocky. She almost got pulled off of stage once, getting an earful a little after by the acclaimed K/DA diva. 

Hopefully Ekko isn’t as dumb as she is. She rinsed her hair before turning off the shower. K/DA was a sore subject for Akali, it wasn’t that it had failed… they were doing great, rising to the top of the music industry. 

Just after certain turn of events, they had all decided to take a break going their own ways. She pulled the towel hanging from the hanger. 

She wrapped the towel around herself, she went over to the mirror grabbing the hair dryer. She plugged it in before grabbing her hair brush as well. After she left K/DA she changed her hair color a few times, once having it black for the game cinematic, and now it was pristine white. 

She ran the brush through her hair the blow dryer following after. 

_ A hand ran through her hair… it felt so nice…so peaceful.  
  
_

_ “Is this brown your natural color?” _ _  
_

_ Akali nodded peaking a little bit at the diva. “Runs in my family.”  _

_  
_ _ The other woman gave a small smile nodding. “I hope you never change it, I really like it.”  _

  
Arms wrapped around her waist snapping her out of her thoughts, she glanced over her shoulder smiling. She turned off the blow dryer before grabbing her hair ties. “Good morning Sona, I’m sorry if I woke you up.” Akali said putting her hair up in the messy ponytail. 

Sona shook her head resting her face in the crook of Akali’s neck. “The bed was cold.” She whispered gripping onto the sides of Akali’s towel. Akali chuckled. “I’m sorry Sona, I didn’t want to leave the bed. Have to start the morning, we have routines to work on today.”

Sona nodded. “I’ll tag along, I have to talk Kayle today. She’s introducing me to her group that she is managing now.” Akali nodded. “Let me shower since you showered without me.” She said with a pout. Akali smiled, she turned around in Sona’s arms. She leaned down and gave the woman a kiss on the forehead. 

“You looked so peaceful sleeping I didn’t want to wake you up.” She said leaning against the bathroom counter. Sona hummed. “I understand ‘Kali, I’m just teasing you.” She said giving a quick peck to Akali’s lips.

A slight blush heated Akali’s face as she watched the woman exit the bathroom to collect clothes for the day. 

* * *

When the two arrived downstairs Yasuo looked up from his laptop giving them a wave, headphones around his neck. He was a man of few words, always letting his music do the talking. 

“Morning.” Qiyana said glancing up from her phone for a quick second, she took a sip from her coffee. She was scrolling through her phone most likely checking her media of some sort, whatever she used. It would change daily. 

Senna looked up from the stove as the two joined Qiyana at the bar. “Morning you two, breakfast is almost ready.”

  
Akali hummed taking a deep breath, she noticed the wonderful smell as they walked down the stairs. “Smells good, what’s on the menu today?” She asked resting her chin on the palm of her hand. Senna smiled turning the stove off. 

“Just some eggs with a side of bacon and some pancakes. Nothing too fancy today.” She replied she moved the eggs into a bowl. “Fancy, trust me anything you make is fancy. You could make a damn peanut butter and jelly sandwich and that would be gourmet.” 

  
Senna laughed. “She’s not wrong, your cooking is incredible.” Sona said looking up from her journal. “Thank you, I appreciate that.” She looked over to Yasuo. 

“Yasuo, can you wake Ekko up?” She asked grabbing plates from the cabinet “I’m pretty sure he’s not awake yet… even though I told him that he needed to be awake by now.” The woman said sighing, she wiped her hands on a towel. 

Yasuo gave the woman a nod setting his laptop aside before heading upstairs. Akali smiled, reminds her too much of herself. 

“So arrogant.” Qiyana muttered setting her phone down. “I constantly tell him to lay off the games, we’ve been late a few times because of him. He just ignores everything I say, I swear it goes in one ear and out the other.” She said getting up from her chair to refill her coffee cup. 

“Doesn’t that remind you of someone?” Sona said poking Akali in the side, Akali rolled her eyes. “Hey! I’ve come far since I first started.” 

Sona gave Akali a look that made her gulp. “Ok, maybe sometimes I don’t listen. But like I said I’ve gotten better!” She said raising her hands above her head in her defense. 

Senna gave a laugh filling a glass with orange juice. 

After a little Yasuo came down with a half dead Ekko, slight bags under his eyes. This didn’t stop Qiyana from busting him a new one, with Senna trying to calm down the girl and Yasuo watching in amusement with a small smirk on his face. 

They all have only been together for a few months... but it already felt like this was going to be a good family. 


	2. Why

The car ride to Riot Studios was fairly quiet, besides the faint music that the driver played for the group. Everyone in the car had things to occupy them for the travel.   
  
Ekko was playing whatever game he had on his phone at the moment, his tongue sticking out to the side as he concentrated. Qiyana like earlier this morning was mindlessly scrolling through social media, liking whatever photo deemed worthy of her liking and Yasuo was reading a book, content in the pages.   
  


Akali glanced over to Sona, the girl had a small book in hand. She was biting her lip writing down small notes, whenever something important popped into her head she could write them down for later.  
  


She smiled wrapping her arm around the woman’s shoulder trying not to disturb her in her thoughts. Sona hummed leaning into the woman, she kept writing down small notes. After a little she closed the book putting it into her purse. Sona leaned her head on Akali’s shoulder closing her eyes.   
  


“What is the name of the new band that Kayle is managing?” Akali asked.   


“I believe AF/K, I don’t remember what the name means but that’s what they call themselves. I heard some of the sample tracks and they do sound pretty good.” She said as the car came to a stop. Akali nodded. “You’ll have to show me later.”   
  


Everyone piled out, they all waved to the driver before making their way to the front doors of the building. Akali opened the door allowing everyone else to walk in before her.   
  


The lobby was beautiful, it was extensive with a few tables and chairs for waiting guests. Two people were behind the desk standing in front of computers. Akali waved to them getting a wave back. Thankfully the lobby seemed to be quiet, with only a few people here and there.   
  


A man stood next to a hallway, his arms across his chest. “Sup Darius.” Akali said giving the man a fist bump, the man shook his head giving a small smile to Akali.   
  


The group stopped right in front of the elevator, Akali pulled out her ID putting it up to the scanner. She put her finger on the fingerprint scanner before a buzz allowed her to press the elevator button.   
  


After a little a ding signaled that the elevator had arrived to the designated floor. floor. The group shuffled in with Akali closest to the buttons. “You’re going to floor 28 right?” Akali asked looking over to Sona, the other woman nodded.   
  


She pressed the designated floor numbers watching as the elevator door slid closed. The elevator slowly went up gaining speed at an increasing rate. After a few floors the back opened up letting a nice city view to be shown. Akali smiled leaning against the wall enjoying the view.   
  


_ Akali huffed leaning against the wall, she had just barely made it to the elevator before it closed. She took another deep breath. She was late as it is, having to wait for an elevator would make her even more late. Yeah she would have booked it up the stairs but then she would’ve been even more dead then she was already.   
  
_

_ At that moment finally noticed another figure in the corner of the elevator, the woman was staring out the back window looking out over the city view. The woman had… such an aura that made Akali shiver. She looked so beautiful.   
  
_

_ “If you’re going to stare why not take a picture darling?” The voice sent chills down her spine. “I- uh I wasn’t… Gomen'nasai.” The girl bowed her head a little, her face heating up slightly. She heard the woman laugh before noticing that she had moved closer to her, two fingers lifted her head to look up at her.   
  
_

_ “What’s your name?” She asked.   
  
_

_ “Ah- uh… Akali…” She said trying to hide her stuttering. “Ah, so you must be the one Gumiho told us about.”   
  
_

_ “Gumiho?” Akali asked watching as the woman turned towards the door. “Ahri, we call her Gumiho. Do you know what that means?”   
  
_

_ Akali gave a slight nod. The woman smiled as the elevator doors slid open with a woosh. “Wait… I never caught your name.” She said chasing after the woman.   
  
_

The ding of the elevator reaching the floor brought Akali back to the current day, she frowned looking over to Sona. Noticing her frown Sona stopped. “You ok?” She whispered getting a nod from the rogue 

The woman nodding. “Good luck on your practice today.” She said giving everyone a wave before exiting. 

* * *

Akali sighed, she stretched her arms above her head before laying on the dance floor. Her whole body crying for a break. “I’m sleeping now.” She said as she threw her arm over her eyes to block the light. Senna chuckled, she sat next to the girl a water bottle in her hand.   
  


“At least drink some water.” She said tapping the girls forehead with it. Akali groaned she uncovered her eyes before sitting up. “Yes mother.” She said in a mocking tone. Senna rolled her eyes watching as Ekko came over to the two girls, like Akali before he took his place on the floor before closing his eyes.   
  


“See, he has the right idea.” Akali said laughing. “I’m so tired.” He groaned pulling his hoodie over his face, as much of it as he could that is.   
  


“That’s what you get for staying up so damn late.” Qiyana muttered, she was sitting on a hoop in the middle of the dance studio. “Not again.” He groaned rolling over to his side away from Qiyana.   
  


“I wouldn’t have to pester you so much if you would just listen to me! How are you going to perform well if you’re constantly staying up so late and playing those damn games!” Qiyana said glaring at him.   
  


“Awh Qiyana cares.” Akali said earning a glare from the woman. “Don’t start Akali, I just don’t want him pulling down the group if her can’t perform at his 100%.”   
  


Akali sighed, letting her head fall to the ground, she set the water to her side before folding her arms behind her head to create a pillow.   
  


_ “Akali! You need to get up now!” Kai’sa said ripping the blanket from the girl’s sleeping form, thus making her groan. “Nooo.” Akali groaned rolling over trying to find the blanket, that was until she fell onto the ground.   
  
_

_ This woke the girl up further making her hop up. “Shit, what time is it?” Akali said before glancing at her side clock. Her eyes widened at the time. “Oh no! I woke up late.” She said rushing past Kai’sa thankfully not tripping as she slammed the bathroom door closed, Kai’sa shook her head facepalming.   
  
_

_ “Might as well get her outfit ready.” She said going over to the girls closet daring to go inside.   
  
_

* * *

_ “I don’t need you telling me what I can and can’t do.”   
  
_

Akali frowned feeling something poke her cheek. “Come on you, we need to finish our routine.” Senna said holding out a hand to Akali, the girl sighed, accepting the hand she pushed herself off the ground.   
  


“Akali don’t you think you were a bit too harsh.” Kai’sa said biting her lip, she gave a quick glance towards Evelynn.   
  


“Don’t waste your breath Bokkie.” The woman said closing the fridge, she took her cup to her hands before turning towards the stairs.   
  


The woman sighed again, she raised her arms high above her head giving a groan at the slight pop.   
  


“Let’s do a few more rounds then call it a day.” She suggested earning a few agreements from the others. She nodded, she pulled the music player remote out of her pocket starting the song up again.

* * *

Akali fell on top of the bed stuffing her face into her pillow. Her whole body was sore, begging for a bit of relaxation. Today was such a busy day, with having to perfect their routine she also had to talk about an opener before they would perform.   
  


She had discussed with Lucian about a few possibilities and over the next few days she had to listen to some of their music to decide which one would suit the day best.   
  


Taking a deep breath she got up from the bed ignoring her aching muscles, she didn’t want to let the day go to waste. She grabbed her phone and her headphones before making her way through the penthouse to their gym.   
  


After she left K/DA she stayed with her cousin for a while, having quite a bit of money saved up from K/DA days. Once she got more of a group together she had purchased the penthouse soon enough being filled with everyone. It was nicer than being alone that is for sure, the place being huge just for one person.   
  


The living room and kitchen were empty, most likely everyone else taking a break from the tiring day that they all had. On her way through she stopped at the kitchen grabbing a water bottle, with her quick pit stop completed she continued on her way to the gym.   
  


Thankfully the gym was also empty, she wanted a little peace by herself before it was time for dinner.   
  


_ Arms wrapped around her waist making her jump, she glanced back seeing Evelynn rested her chin on her shoulder. “Eve?” She asked slowly shifting into a more comfortable stance rather than her fighting stance.   
  
_

_ “I think that poor punching bag has learned its lesson, don’t you think dear?”   
  
_ _ Akali chuckled scratching her cheeks. “I think you’re right.”   
  
_

The woman huffed sending a hard punch at the sandbag, sweat flying off with each thrust of the arm. She took a deep breath before doing a roundhouse kick to the side of the bag, she rested her hands on her hips taking a few deep breaths trying to calm her heart.   
  


She felt a tap on her shoulder making her look towards the source. “Hey.” She whispered accepting the water bottle from the woman’s hand. “You never take a break do you?” Sona asked sitting on the bench closest to the rogue.   
  


Akali chuckled sitting next to the other. “I just wanted to get more training in before dinner. How did today go?” She asked twisting the cap off, sadly the water wasn’t cold. It had been sitting on the bench for a good little bit.   
  


Sona smiled leaning into the woman. “Everything went well, I got to meet the members of AF/K. Really nice people, all of them are new to the music industry. But I listened to a few of their songs, they don’t sound half bad.” She said running a finger in a circle on Akali’s thigh.   
  


“I actually think that they are one of the openers for our Paris tour. Among a few that is.” Akali said taking another sip from the water.   
  


“Oh really?”   
  


“Yeah, I still have to get around to listening to the sample tracks Lucian gave me. But I think that’ll be a project for tomorrow.”    
  
Sona smiled. “Maybe I can help? I don’t have anything planned for tomorrow, as far as I know that is.”   
  


Akali nodded she let her head fall onto the girls shoulder. “That would be wonderful, I want to get as much time as I can with you before you leave for your tour.” She said setting the water bottle down next to her. Sona nodded, letting her hand slip into the other woman’s.   
  


“I’ll only be gone for a few weeks. I’ll be back way before you leave for Paris.” She said running her thumb along the girls hand.   
  


Akali smiled she gave the woman a kiss on her forehead. “I hope! It’s our first concert!”   
  


“I’ll always go to your concerts Rogue.”   
  


Akali felt a warmth spread through her chest, her heard doing a flip. “How can you say something so simple…you have a way with words.” She said her face heating up.   
  


Sona smiled. “I like seeing you get flustered, it’s cute.” The woman made a face sticking her tongue out.   
  


“That’s a no, I’m not cute.” Sona rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say Rogue.” She said poking Akali’s cheek. “How about we take a bath? Dinner will probably be done in an hour.”    
  


Akali nodded, she picked up her water bottle before holding her hand out to Sona. “I like the sound of that.” 


	3. Do

_ And tell me how you hate me, hate me, still tryna replace me _

_ Chase me, chase me, tell me how you hate me _

_ Erase me, 'rase me, wish you never dated me _

_ Lies, tell me lies, baby, tell me how you hate me _

_ Hate me, hate me, still tryna replace me _

_ Chase me, chase me, tell me how you hate me _

_ Erase me, 'rase me, wish you never dated me _

_ Lies, tell me lies, baby, tell me how you hate me  
  
_

Akali sighed pausing the song, she slipped the headphones off her head before sliding down in the chair a little. She picked her pencil up tapping in on the table a little as she stared down at the paper in front of her. Sona smiled, she set her headphones down at the table before leaning her chin onto the palm of her hand.   
  


“Want a lunch break?” She asked picking up her phone to glance at the time, not realizing that it had become so late in the afternoon already. Akali didn’t have to answer, her stomach doing the talking.   
  


Akali chuckled rubbing the back of her neck. “Food sounds amazing right now. What are you in the mood for?” She asked getting up from the table, the two gathered their belongings before heading over to the elevator. The two were currently situated at Riot Studios, easier for Lucian to give them the sample music.   
  


“How about some Ramyun? I’m feeling it right about now.” Sona said clicking the elevator button. Akali chuckled.   
  


“You’re not that into Ramyun, you don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to.” She said leaning against the opposite wall of the elevator doors. Soma shrugged. “As long as it’s not super spicy like last time then I’m fine, I don’t how you can hold that down.” She said a shutter going up her spine.   
  


“I felt like my mouth was burning a whole month after that!” She said just as the elevator doors swished open allowing them to enter.   
  


“You get used to it, now my  _ okkasan _ , she makes some killer Ramyun.”   
  


Sona smiled. “I haven’t seen your mother in quite a while… since high school right?”   
  


The other woman gave a small nod hitting the right button. “It’s been a while indeed.” She said the two becoming quiet at the subject.   
  


Sona gave a small glance to Akali. “Have you… talked to her about us?” She asked glancing up at the floor numbers.   
  


Akali shook her head looking out towards the city. “I haven’t. I mentioned that you and I were hanging out more, just not... that we were dating.” She whispered leaning against the railing of the elevator.   
  


Sona nodded, she went over to Akalis side bumping her shoulder into the other woman’s.   
  


“We’ll get there, it’s not easy Akali. I think my step mom knew we were dating before we even told her. Actually… I think she knew all along what my sexuality was… she just let me come out on my own pace.” She paused laughing a little. “I think she was more glad that I couldn’t get pregnant.”   
  
Akali smiled nodding. “But, I’ll be there Akali. When we come out to the public… when we come out to your parents...”   
  


She rested her hand on Akali’s. “I’ll be there for you, we’ve already gotten this far. I’m not going to let hateful comments or parents to stop me from loving you…”   
  


Akali took a deep breath giving another nod. “Thank you Sona, I really do appreciate it.” She said sighing.   
  


“You don’t have to thank me, just don’t forget that I’m here for you. You’re not going through this alone.”   
  


The elevator gave a ding letting the two prepare for the doors opening. Akali nodded as they walked out to the lobby area of the studio building. “So, Ramyun?”   
  


Sona chuckled. “Like I said earlier, as long as it’s not spicy I’m fine.” The two completely forgetting the previous subject at hand, the only thing on their mind being food. 

* * *

Akali sighed pulling her hat down more on her head, she put the car in park before zipping up her jacket. Sona had her hair up in a bun rather than the normal pigtails, along with that she put on a grey beanie. Along with all of that she had glasses on, she normally didn’t wear glasses it was just a temporary disguise.   
  


The two exited the car keeping their head down with the many people walking down the sidewalk, Sona joined the other woman on the sidewalk. “It’s quite busy today.” She said wrapping her arm around Akali’s to keep close to the girl not wanting to bump into anyone else.   
  


Akali hummed as the two walked up to the small little Ramyun shop, it was a hole in the wall kind of place, but it made Akali feel at home. They both walked in an employee greeting them with a warm welcome.   
  
The two women were led to a table before being handed menus.   
  


Akali leaned her chin on the palm of her hand, glancing down at the menu, she already knew what she wanted… she just wanted to give Sona time to decide. She stared at Sona a small smile gracing her lips.   
  


She couldn’t help but stare at the other woman. She was just so… beautiful. Blue eyes meeting blue, Akali felt her cheeks heat up, she smiled a little looking back down at her menu. She heard Sona give a light chuckle.   
  


“Can I help you?” Sona asked flipping her menu closed. “Sorry, couldn’t help but stare.” Akali said giving a small glance up towards the other woman, a faint blush on her cheeks as well.   
  


“S-shush you.” She said, shaking her head. The waitress came back at that moment taking both of their orders.   
  


“So, Sona… about what we were talking about earlier.” She said spinning her straw around in her soda.   
  


“About your parents?” She asked taking a small sip from her drink. “What’s on your mind Akali?” She asked setting her drink down.  
  


“I… want to tell them… about us. How we’re more than friends.” She said running her finger over the glass. Sona nodded.   
  


“When do you want to tell them? I think it would be good to visit the hometown again, maybe even see my mom.” Akali hummed.   
  


“What about after our Paris tour? We can fly there and visit them, I can tell them we’re coming.”   
  


Sona nodded taking another drink from her cup. “Wouldn’t you be tired after that?”   
  


The rogue gave a small nod. “But I want to tell them, I… I’m not rushing it you know? I just… I want to tell them…”   
  


“And if they don’t accept you?”   
  


Akali looked down at the table staring at the decorations. “Then I’m ok with that… they can’t change my mind about who I love. Sure… they disown me.”   
  
Sona frowned shaking her head. “But you love your parents.”   
  


“I do yes, but I love you as well Sona.” She paused leaning back into her seat. “I’m sure about that… 100% no one could tell me any different. Like you said yes I do love my parents, but I have you… so it makes it all better.”   
  
Sona smiled rolling her eyes. “You’re a dork with words.” She said leaning forward to poke the girl in her cheek.   


* * *

Akali gave a small sigh as she sat in the chair, this time by herself. Sona had to meet up with her manager sadly. She knew the DJ was a busy woman, being very popular in the music industry. She would tour every once in a while and sometimes DJ at a club for a few weeks, spice things up a little.   


She tapped her pencil on the desk before picking her headphones up again, she had to pick before the end of this week so that the opener would have time to prepare.   
  


_ I've been havin' dreams _

_ Jumpin' on a trampoline _

_ Flippin' in the air _

_ I never land, just float there _

_ As I'm looking up _

_ Suddenly the sky erupts _

_ Flames alight the trees _

_ Spread to fallin' leaves _

_ Now they're right upon me _

_ Wait if I'm on fire _

_ How am I so deep in love? _

_ When I dream of dying _

_ I never feel so loved _

_ I've been having dreams _

_ Splashin' in a summer stream _

_ Trip and I fall in _

_ I wanted it to happen _

_ My body turns to ice _

_ Crushin' weight of paradise _

_ Solid block of gold _

_ Lying in the cold _

_ I feel right at home  
  
_

She hummed to the music staring down at her notes. This was AF/K, from what Akali remembers Kayle was their manager. They sounded pretty good, in sync at least. They sounded professional.   
  


She glanced over to the folder of bands before flipping it open, pictures and details of all the bands she was presented with.   
  


Akali bit the side of her cheek pulling off her headphones after the song had ended.   
  


Maybe Sona was right, before she left she had suggested to sleep on it. Give all of the songs a few more listens before calling it a day.   
  


Before she could continue her phone buzzed in the corner of the desk. She picked it up quickly before glancing at the caller ID, a small smile formed on her lips.   
  


**(Bold is Japanese.)  
  
**

**“** **_Okkasan_ ** **! How’re you doing?”** She asked setting her pencil down, she leaned back into her chair.   
  


**“I’m doing great Akali, I was calling to see you were doing. Your** **_Otousan_ ** **and I haven’t heard from you in what feels like forever.”  
  
**

Akali frowned running a finger over the desk. **“I’m sorry Okkasan, I’ve just been so busy with everything. I should’ve called at least.”  
  
**

**“I didn’t call you to make you feel bad, I wanted to call and check up on you. Make sure you’re still doing alright.”  
  
**

Akali chuckled. When she got the opportunity to join K/DA her parents were hesitant, letting their daughter go out into the world of fame. They had heard many stories and had many worries.   
  


**“Okkasan… I’m doing great, wonderful so far. We’re still in the midst of planning our tour to Paris.”  
  
**

**“Ah! Paris, such a lovely place! Irelia was tell us about that. Your Otosan and I are proud that you get to venture into the world and make your dreams come true.”  
  
**

**“Thank you Okkasan! Actually there was one other thing I wanted to talk to you about…”** She paused tapping her fingers on the desk. **“I’m planning on actually coming home for a little after the tour, Sona and I wanted to plan a trip out.”  
  
**

**“That sounds wonderful Akali! I can’t wait to see you and Sona! I haven’t seen her since she graduated high school. I’m glad you two are friends again.”  
  
**

Akali hummed rubbing the back of her neck. **“Yeah, I’ll have to plan it more. But I’ll keep you updated Okkasan. I’d love to talk more but I have to finish up some work before it gets too late.”  
  
**

**“Alright dear, keep me updated. Good luck with everything and call us more often! I’m sure next time your Otosan would love to talk to you.”  
  
**

The two talked for a few more before Akali ended the call. She sighed setting her phone down. She didn’t expect a phone call from her Okkasan at all… and the thought of telling them about her sexaulity still stood over her head.   
  


She sighed again letting her forehead rest on the table. She was afraid of telling her parents, afraid of being told that she was a disgrace or even worse. She knew Sona would be there for her… but just the thought of being called something by her own parents really just put a damper on her mood.   
  


She pulled her headphones back on trying to get the last of the songs.   


* * *

Sona sighed pulling out her keys from her pocket, she walked into the dark hallway. The house was quiet, most likely everyone was asleep by now.   
  


She glanced at her watch frowning. It was almost 1 am. She slipped her shoes off taking them into her hands before walking up the stairs. She slipped into her and Akali’s room quietly closing the door behind her.   
  


She stopped in her tracks both of them staring at each other. “You’re not asleep?” Sona asked setting her shoes down.   
  


Akali chuckled rubbing the back of her neck, she set her phone on the nightstand. “Yeah I couldn’t sleep… wanted to make sure you got home safe.” She whispered wrapping her arms around her knees, she rested her chin on her knees watching as Sona changed into her pajamas.   
  


“Don’t you have a photo shoot in the morning? You have to get sleep for that.” Sona said going over to the bathroom to brush her teeth.   
  


Akali groaned falling onto her side. “Don’t remind me…” She stuffed her face into a pillow. Sona rolled her eyes pulling her toothbrush from the cup.  
  


“You don’t want Qiyana yelling at you for not getting sleep… Ekko already gets it all.” Akali gave a laugh being muffled from the pillow.   
  


“How did everything go?” Akali asked rolling to her other side to look towards the bathroom. “It went fine.” She took a sip from the water before swishing it around.   
  


“Just doing some last minute prep, I didn’t expect to go into today. I’m sorry for leaving.”   
  


The rogue shrugged. “You have to focus on your tour, I understand.” She said smiling when Sona exited the bathroom.   
  


The other woman sighed joining her in the bed. “I know… we just don’t get full days to hang out anymore. I hate just up and leaving all the time.”   
  


Akali smiled rolling over to wrap her arm around the girls waist. “It’s ok, I understand… we both know that we have busy schedules. It's gonna happen…” She said giving a light kiss to the girls neck. “We just have to appreciate the time we do get.”   
  


Sona smiled she turned herself over to face Akali. “That’s true yes.” She rested her hand on Akali’s cheek, she leaned forward just inches from the woman’s face. “Then let's appreciate this moment now.” She whispered.    
  


The two smiled leaning in together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still going with this idea so far! This is a ship I haven't even found yet, no one has anything on these two at all.


	4. I

A few weeks had gone by like nothing for the group, more word was getting out about True Damage.   
  


Akali had set most of everything up… well she tried to, thankfully with Lucian’s help she was able to set up multiple meetings and even picked out their opener for the concert.   
  


Arms wrapped around her shoulders making her smile. “Are you finished packing?” She asked closing her notebook.   
  


“Yes, I finished the last of it and should be ready for my flight tomorrow.”   
  


“That’s good.” Akali said spinning her chair around to face Sona. She wrapped her arms around the woman’s waist.   
  


Sona smiled wrapping her arms around Akali’s shoulders. “Everything coming to plan?”   
  


“So far, everything seems like it’s going to work out. Thankfully smoothly.”  
  


“We’re still going out tonight?”   
  


Akali hummed leaning back in her chair a little. “Yeah, I just have to finish up some work. I have to go meet with Kayle in a little, we have a few things to discuss.”   
  


Sona raised an eyebrow. “I thought everything on that side was ok?”   
  


Akali gave her a smile. “Just making sure everything is good on that end, nothing to worry about.”   
  


The woman nodded running her hand through Akali’s hair. “I just want to make sure everything is going to go ok, you’ve put a lot of work into all of this.”   
  


Akali nodded. “Thank you Sona, I appreciate that. But trust me, we’re pretty much set up for everything. Just making a final few touches, we still have another month and a half till then.” She paused letting her finger run along Sona’s arm.   
  


“Don’t worry too much,” She said pulling Sona to sit on her lap. “I know how much you like to worry. But everything is going to work out, ok?”   
  


Sona smiled giving a small kiss to Akali’s nose. “I know I know, I worry too much.” She muttered running her thumb along the woman’s neck.   
  


Akali hummed. “Now why don’t you relax for a little? You’re going to have a busy few weeks, I’ll be back in enough time for us to get ready for tonight.”   
  


“Alright, I will. Drive safe please.”  
  


“Will do.”  
  


* * *

“To what do I owe this visit?” Kayle asked setting a drink down in front of Akali.   
  


“Thank you,” Akali smiled taking a quick sip from the drink. “Yes, I wanted to visit to discuss something.”   
  


Kayle hummed sitting down across from the woman. “Is there something wrong with anything we’ve planned previously?”   
  


Akali shook her head rubbing her finger along the glass. “It has nothing to do with that at all, everything we’ve planned is perfect. Thankfully.”   
  


Kayle raised an eyebrow setting her glass down.   
  


“What’s going on Akali?” She asked a bit concerned for her friend, she wasn’t acting like herself at all.   
  


“I just need a second opinion on something, I’ve been thinking about it for a bit and you’re the only other person who knows her just as much as I do.” She said reaching into her jacket pocket letting her finger run over to smooth phelt.   
  


She took a deep breath pulling out the box, she opened it setting it on the table in front of Kayle. “Do you think she’d say yes?” Akali whispered staring at the ring.   
  


“Akali…” Kayle whispered staring at the ring as well. “How long have you been thinking about this?” She asked bringing the small box closer to her, it was beautiful. It had a heart shaped purple amethyst with diamonds around it making a separate heart, along with that small diamonds ran along the band.   
  


“For a few months now, maybe longer.” Akali pauses letting her fingers tap on the table. “I… I’m nervous about this all. I couldn’t stop thinking about it, I’m even getting distracted during practice about this. Just constantly worrying.” She muttered letting her chin rest on the palm of her hand.   
  


“Why?” Kayle asked setting down the box to look at her friend.   
  


“Do you think she’s ready for this type of commitment? Are we ready for marriage?” She asked closing the ring box.   
  


Kayle laughed. “You’re worried about too much Kali. Do you know how much that girl loves you, it’s almost scary sometimes.”   
  


Akali smiled a little shaking her head.   
  


“I’m being serious Akali, you have nothing to worry about. I’m pretty sure she’d say yes if you asked her right now.” The woman said taking a quick sip from her drink.   
  


“I’m just worried about a lot, I’m letting everything get to my head.” Akali said, letting out a sigh. “I know you’re right about her saying yes… I’m just nervous, all the what if’s.”   
  


Kayle nodded. “I understand Akali, but you can’t let it all get to your head, you know? Just go for it, don’t think ‘well what if this, or what if that.’ Is it just her saying no that worries you?”  
  


Akali hummed a little shrugging her shoulders. “My parents I guess, though I really don’t care too much…I haven’t really come out to them…” She said poking her fingers together.   
  


“Akali…”   
  


“I know…” She groaned. “Listen you don’t know my parents like I do… they’re the most oldschool parents you could ever have. They once grounded my brother for months because they caught him smoking… dumbass he was they kept him on strict lockdown after that.” She said lifting her head to look at Kayle.   
  


“I have no care for what my parents think… but also I want to tell them? I don’t know why.”   
  


“Of course you do, they’re your parents. You want them to accept you and all your flaws.” Kayle said getting up from the table going towards the kitchen.   
  


“Do I really though.” Akali muttered finishing her drink, she got up from the table joining Kayle in the kitchen.   
  


“What did your parents say to you when you told them that you were lesbian?” She asked setting her cup in the sink turning to the woman who was pulling a few things out from the cabinet.   
  


“They weren’t too pleased at first, until they saw that it didn’t really change anything besides me not birthing kids. Well that’s not true,” she grabbed a plate setting a dipping jar on top of it with crackers on the side. “I can still have kids, it’ll just take a lot of effort. More then if I was with a man.”  
  


Both the woman walked back into the dining room sitting back at their respectful places from before. “What about your sister? Morgana?”   
  


Kayle shrugged munching on a chip. “She didn’t really have a care in the world about it. She said exactly  _ ‘do whatever you want in life, don’t give a fuck about anyone else but yourself _ .’”  
  


Akali snorted. “Sounds like Morgana.” Kayle hummed munching on another chip.   
  


“Like you however, I really never cared what my parents thought of me.” She paused sighing. “My parents were never really around very much. Both having jobs that kept them away most of the time, I only had Morgana.” She said running her fingers in circles on the table.   
  


Akali nodded glancing towards the clock on the wall, she frowned sighing. It was getting later then she thought, she had been then for quite a while. Sona would probably be worried about her being out for so long.   
  


“Was having Morgana enough?” She asked, meeting Kayle’s eyes.   
  


“She was enough yes, even in her own way. Having her there for me every step of the way was helpful. Having just one person was enough for me, especially since it was her.” She smiled. “It made up for the years of us constantly hating each other.”   
  


Akali smiled nodding. “I’ll remember that.” She said getting up from her chair. “Thank you for helping me with all of this Kayle. I really needed this.”   
  


Kayle smiled getting up from her seat, the two joining in a hug. “No problem Akali, just remember what I said. I’m here for you if you need anything else okay? I know things can be hard, but do what your heart tells you too. Marry her, don’t fear anything else.”   
  


Akali nodded again humming. “I’m going to talk to her mom about it, she knows everything. I want to try and propose when we go to Italy, after the concert we have a few days off to relax and enjoy.”   
  


The woman smiled patting her hand on Akali’s shoulders. “That sounds nice Akali, call me another time. I want to hear more about what you have planned.”   
  


“I will indeed, you’ll be the first to know everything don’t worry.”   
  


* * *

Akali smiled pulling her hood down as she stepped through the front door. She tossed her keys up on the key rack.   
  


“There you are.” Qiyana said looking at Akali as she zipped up her boots. “We’ve been waiting for you.”   
  


The woman gave a small smile scratching the back of her head. “Yeah sorry, I had a few errands to run. Making sure that our trip to Italy is 100% covered.”   
  


“Just don’t run yourself ragged Akali.” Senna said entering the kitchen with a rag in hand. “We can always help you with anything if you need it, you’re not the only one who knows how to run this stuff.”   
  


Akali nodded. “Thank you, I’ll remember that. Don’t worry, I’m managing well.” She said giving a kind smile to Senna.   
  


“I’m going to go get ready, if you want to get the others we can head out soon.” She said looking at Qiyana, thus getting a nod from the woman.  
  


The rogue made her way upstairs going quickly as she could. She didn’t realize how long she was at Kayle’s for, she lost track of time talking to her.   
  


Once she reached her bedroom door she quickly slipped in seeing Sona sitting on the bed with a notebook on her lap and pencil in hand. Hearing the door open, the woman glanced up seeing Akali.   
  


“Hey.” Sona said a small smile forming on her face, she set her notebook to the side getting up from the bed.   
  


“Hey beautiful.” Akali said setting her phone and wallet on the dress, she quickly unbuttoned her shirt going over to Sona giving her a light kiss on the lips. “I didn’t realize how long I would be over there, just lost track of time.” She said going over to their closet pulling out another shirt and pair of pants for the night, along with her green jacket.   
  


Before Sona got any closer to where she was she quickly slipped the box into a random nook in the closet, knowing she wouldn’t find it. “That’s ok! It’s important that you get everything settled, I’d rather you focus more on work then stressing about going out to a club.”   
  


Akali chuckled tossing her old shirt into the hamper. “Come on, I can’t miss out on tonight. This is your big send off! We don’t get to do this very often.” She said buttoning the shirt up.   
  


Sona rolled her eyes wrapping her arms around Akali’s waist. “It’s not a big deal, I’ve been on many tours before. You all just make it a big deal.”   
  


Akali hummed resting her hand on Sona’s. “You never know when it’ll be your last, you know? I like to make it special. Even if you’ve been to a hundred tours already. It’s something we used to do in K/DA. Even with as many tours we went to, we always treated each one like our last.” She said feeling Sona’s arms tighten around her.   
  


“It’s kind of a tradition I still want to hold.” The woman muttered grabbing a few pieces of jewelry slipping them on.   
  


Sona nodded resting her chin on the woman’s shoulder. “I appreciate it Akali. You always do so much for me.”   
  


Akali chuckled turning around in the woman’s arms to face her. “It’s because I care, I want to make you feel special you know?” She said running her finger over the woman’s cheek.   
  


Sona smiled leaning into Akali’s hand. “Thank you Akali.”   
  


The woman nodded putting her arm through her jacket sleeve.   
  


“Let’s head out before someone kicks down our door.” 

* * *

Akali smiled taking a small sip from her drink listening to one of Lucian’s crazy trip stories. He was one of those people in his youth where he backpacked around Europe.   
  


“That’s how I have so many connections; however, I brought my guitar with me and sang on street corners earning a little pocket money on my way.” He said a small grin on his face. “I’ve met all kinds of people, you’ll be surprised.”   
  


“I should’ve taken a trip like that after high school.” Akali said resting her chin on the palm of her hand. “But I don’t think my parents would’ve allowed it, they hated me going out without their permission. But of course me being me, I snuck out all the time to rap on the streets.” She said chuckling a little.   
  


“That’s how my mom was with anything, and when I was still going through my speech therapy she was even more worried.” Sona said taking a fry from the basket in the middle of the table.   
  


“I think that’s how most parents are when it comes to the industry.” Qiyana said stirring her drink with the straw. “Even if you were raised with parents who knew everything they still worry.”   
  


Senna chuckled nodding in agreement. “I can agree to that.”   
  


Akali hummed, stretching her arms above her head. She also took this opportunity to wrap her one arm around Sona’s shoulder making a few people at the table laugh.   
  


“Very smooth Akali.” Qiyana said, rolling her eyes.   
  


“Hey don’t hate because you don’t have moves like me.” She said grinning getting another eye roll from the woman.   
  


Sona chuckled leaning a little into Akali’s embrace choosing to sip from her drink rather than join in.   
  


“Yasuo! Kicking ass on the dance floor?” Akali asked noticing the man taking his spot at the table. He had just a little sweat forming on his forehead and a small smile on his face.   
  


“You know it Akali. But it seems like Ekko is having more fun than me.” He said, gesturing a thumb towards the dance floor.   
  


The group looked towards the floor to see Ekko dancing with someone. His arms wrapped lightly around her waist, both of them swaying to the music.   
  


Akali chuckled leaning her cheek against the palm of her hand watching the two dance together. “Seems he made a friend.” She said a smirk on her face.   
  


“Let’s just make sure he doesn’t get his ass kicked from an unexpected pissed off guy.” She said, finishing off her drink.   
  


“That’s the last thing we need,” Lucian finished his drink setting the cup down. “Please keep an eye on him, I need to finish work in the office.” He gave a quick kiss to Senna’s forehead giving a nod to Sona. “Good luck tomorrow Sona, I hope all goes well.”   
  


“Thank you Lucian.” She said leaning her shoulder against Akali. “Be safe Lucian.” Akali said waving to him, he gave her a smile waving to everyone as he departed. 

* * *

Akali hummed letting her hands rest on the woman’s waist swaying with her to the music. Sona smiled letting her fingers clasp together behind the woman’s neck.   
  


“I’m enjoying this.” She whispered staring into Akali’s eyes. Said woman smirked, laughing a little. “We haven’t danced in a while.” Akali said letting her finger run in circles on the girl's hip.   
  


Sona nodded, taking a deep breath. “I miss this, this peace.” She said leaning forward to rest her head on Akali’s shoulder.   
  


“It is nice, we should do this more often when we have time.” Akali sighed resting her chin on top of the woman’s head.   
  


Akali hummed kissing Sona on the forehead. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I kind of have to pee really badly.” She said giving another kiss to the woman’s forehead.   
  
Sona chuckled watching her girlfriend rush off to find the bathroom. 

* * *

Akali sighed running her hands under the water getting all the soap off. She quickly grabbed a few paper towels drying her hands, she took a deep breath feeling her stomach churn just a little.   
  


_ “Are you doing ok in there darling?” The woman asked her arms crossed over her chest. Akali sighed spitting the last bit of bile into the toilet. “I’m fine.” She said flushing the toilet.   
  
_

_ Evelynn frowned tapping her finger against her arm. “You should’ve gone easy on the drinks.” She said watching the rogue go over to the sink to rinse her mouth.   
  
_

_ “I’m fine.” She said again taking another gulp of water into her mouth.   
  
_

_ ‘Maybe I should’ve laid off the drinks just a little.’  _ She thought leaning against the bathroom counter, she held a hand to her forehead taking a deep breath.   
  


“Akali?”   
  


The woman hummed running a hand through her hair. “Sorry I wasn’t feeling-” She paused staring at the woman who had just entered the bathroom.    
  


“Kai’sa…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! Everything just wanted to magically happen all at once!


	5. Care

A small smile forced its way onto her face as she stared at the dancer. She felt her chest tighten as she took a deep breath, not knowing what to think of the situation. Why was she here… why why why  _ why. _   
  


“I thought it was you… Akali…”   
  


Her whole world felt like it was spinning… was it just because of the alcohol? She felt this way once before…  
  


_ “Is this the final agreement for now?” Taric asked grouping the pages together before clicking them against the table.   
  
_

_ Akali kept her eyes on the table, her arms crossed over her chest. She couldn’t look at them… she just couldn’t.   
  
_

_ “Then that’s it… you are all free to proceed with your days. I’ll keep in contact with all of you once the contract is fully completed on my end.”  
  
_

_ She was up already before anything else was said, she couldn’t bear to look at them.   
  
_

_ Before she knew it she was at the front door, her motorcycle keys in hand. Whatever you do… don’t look back.   
  
_

_ She swung her leg over the middle part of the bike, a pause in her efforts. Akali took a deep breath closing her eyes.   
  
_

_ “Don’t.” She whispered resting her hand on her helmet.   
  
_

_ “Akali, do you want to go with us to a dinner? I know you have to get going…” Kai’sa said as she slung her shoulder bag over.   
  
_

_ The rapper shook her head, gripping her helmet. She gave the dancer a signature smile. “Sorry Kai’sa, I have a few things to attend too. My cousin needs my help moving a few things around.” She said slipping her helmet on without a second thought.   
  
_

“Akali…”   
  
She kept walking not paying attention to anyone around her, the whole club just meshing into one big blob to her.   
  


“Akali… hey wait!” A hand on her arm stopped her, she sighed turning around facing Sona.   
  


“What… what happened.” She whispered staring at the rapper.   
  


“Nothing… I’m fine Sona.” Akali said shaking her eyes down towards the floor. “No, you’re not fine.” Sona whispered resting her hands on the woman’s shoulders. “You’re shaking…” She said letting her hand pull the woman’s chin up.   
  


“What happened Akali.” She said getting the woman to stare her in the eyes, she noticed that the rappers eyes glancing above her head just a little.   
  


Sona glanced behind her eyes casting over the sea of people… until she found what her girlfriend was looking at.   
  


“Kali…”   
  


“Sona… don’t right now.” She said going to turn away from her girlfriend.   
  


Sona sighed chasing after Akali. “Don’t Akali… talk to me.” She said reaching out for the woman as they exited the club.   
  


Sona caught up to Akali again shooting her hand out to grip Akali’s arm. “Will you just stop! I can’t keep up with you in these damn heels.” She argued kicking off the shoes.   
  


“Listen to me Akali… please?” She pleaded leaning down to pick up the heels. “Let me call the driver okay? We don’t have to talk… okay? Just, don’t run away.”   
  
Sona placed her hand on Akali’s shoulder, the rapper just stared at the floor taking a deep breath. “Fine… I’m not going to run.” She said resting her back against the brick wall, she rested her hand on her forehead keeping quiet as her girlfriend made a few phone calls.   
  


_ She felt bile rise in her throat as she slammed the door shut… not waiting for her to say anything.   
  
_

_ She just wanted the mental picture in her head to go away… was she dreaming… she couldn’t have been. She woke up this morning, she woke up!  
  
_

_ “Akali wait…” She heard her call out to her, but she paid no mind to the pleading calls.   
  
_

**_“Just be careful with her okay?” Irelia sighed resting her hand on her cousin's shoulder. “I don’t want to see you get hurt.”  
  
_ **

_ The door was open just slightly when a hand stopped her slamming it shut. “Akali… please wait. Let me explain.” The woman pleaded.   
  
_

_ She sighed, keeping her eyes away from the woman. “Don’t start.” She whispered. “I don’t need you to explain… I understand fully, Evelynn.” She said glaring at her… she wanted to stay when she saw her expression… but something deep down told her no.   
  
_

_ “Akali, please.”   
  
_

_ “No… I’m done. I don’t need you to explain to me what was going on…” She tried to open the door again only to be back at square one.   
  
_

_ “Akali… please just let me explain. It was a mistake, it wasn’t supposed to happen…”   
  
_

_ Akali sighed gripping the door handle, she forced the door open making Evelynn step aside.   
  
_

_ “I’m done with your if ands, anything Evelynn. I’m done… do you understand what that means? Or do I have to spell that out for you.” She felt small tears slide down her cheeks, she took a deep breath stepping out into the car garage slamming the door behind her.   
_ _   
_ _ Leaving Evelynn standing there.  
  
_

_ Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry _

_ You don't know how lovely you are  
_ _   
_

_ I had to find you _

_ Tell you I need you _

_ Tell you I set you apart  
_ _   
_

_ Tell me your secrets _

_ And ask me your questions _

_ Oh, let's go back to the start  
_ _   
_

_ Running in circles _

_ Coming up tails _

_ Heads on, a science apart  
_ _   
_

_ Nobody said it was easy _

_ It's such a shame for us to part _

_ Nobody said it was easy _

_ No one ever said it would be this hard  
  
_

Akali sighed laying down on the bed staring up at the ceiling, not saying a word. She just sat there, thinking.   
  


Sona walked into the room with a glass of water and a bottle of ibuprofen, she stopped short staring at Akali. She hadn’t seen Akali this panicked in a while, the only other time was back in high school when she thought her parents found out about them.   
  


And that time… wasn’t as bad as this.   
  


“You might want to drink this and take these. It’ll help if you start to get a headache.” She said sitting next to her, careful not to spill the drink.   
  


When Akali didn’t respond or move Sona sighed nudging her with her knee. “Akali.”   
  


Still nothing. Sona frowned shifting in her spot, she set down the glass and medicine on the nightstand. She went back over to Akali swinging her leg over to straddle the woman, thus gaining her attention. Nothing was said just their eyes.   
  


She could see the worry, sadness, anger. Many emotions in her girlfriends eyes making her frown deepen. She leaned down resting both hands on the woman’s cheeks, she ran her thumb over it trying to soothe her worries.   
  


“I’m sorry.” Came a small whisper, if there was any noise in the room she would’ve missed this.   
  


“Why? You have no reason to be sorry at all. Okay?”   
  


Akali shook her head covering her eyes with her hand. “I have every reason to be, I freaked out. I shouldn’t have… I just did.”   
  


“And that’s understandable… considering what you’ve been through.”   
  


“I thought I was over this.” The woman whispered sighing.   
  


Sona hummed pulling her hand away from her face, having both hands occupied with hers. “Sometimes hidden scars don’t always heal.” She whispered taking one of her hands to set it right above Akali’s heart. “Sometimes putting just a bandage on a wound… will hurt it more then fixing the problem.”   
  


“I just… I didn’t want to think about that again. Any part of it… but seeing Kai’sa just… made me freak out. If she was there, then was  _ she _ there.”   
  


Sona hummed again running her hand through Akali’s hair to take the hair tie out. “If she was there, then she was there Akali. We’re not there anymore. We’re right here, okay? I’d make sure to get you away if that ever did happen.”   
  


Akali sighed closing her eyes just letting Sona run her hand through her hair. “I’m not going to let her hurt you anymore.” The rapper nodded bringing her hand to her mouth to give it a small kiss.   
  


“I don't deserve you.”   
  


Sona chuckled running her thumb along Akali’s chin. “I should say the same, but here we are.”   
  


Akali gave a small smile resting her hands on Sona’s hips. “Thank you, really. I shouldn’t have freaked out on you.”   
  


The DJ shook her head. “I’m not going to run away just because of a small thing. We both knew at some point in time… this would all come up again. That someday you would run into them again… and when that day comes, I’ll be waiting right by your side. You understand that?”   
  


“Do I have a choice?”   
  


“Not really.” Sona said smirking.   
  


Akali chuckled leaning up wrapping her arms around Sona’s waist. “Thank you.” She whispered resting her forehead on the woman’s shoulder. “Always.” Sona whispered resting her arms on her shoulders.   


* * *

“Are you sure you don’t want me to leave, I can cancel this.” Sona said extending the suitcases handle.   
  


“I’ll be fine okay? I’m good, I’m calm. It was mostly the alcohol last night.” Akali said closing the trunk of her car.   
  


Sona sighed shifting the beanie on her head. “I’ll come back once you say the word, okay?”   
  


“Don’t worry about it.” The rapper said a small smile on her face. “Focus on your tour, don’t worry.”  
  


Sona gave the woman a pout. “I’m allowed to worry about my own girlfriend.”   
  


“Yes yes, I know. Sometimes you worry a little much.”   
  


Sona stuck her tongue out crossing her arms over her chest. “You just appreciate me.”   
  


Akali smiled, she set her hands on the woman’s waist pulling her in for a small kiss. “I appreciate you a lot actually. More than you think.” 

“Oh really? I don’t think that is true.” Sona said smirking resting her arms around the woman’s shoulder.   
  


Akali rolled her eyes peppering light kisses along Sona’s face. “I really do, that’s not a lie at all. Trust me.”   
  


They stayed there for a moment staring into each other's eyes, not really saying anything at all. “Only a few weeks right?” Akali whispered resting her hand on Sona’s cheek.   
  


The DJ nodded. “Only a few weeks, I’ll be back right before your concert. At least a week and a half.”   
  


Akali smiled tucking one of the strands of hair behind her ear. “I can’t wait.”   
  


Sona nodded. “I have to leave soon, I still have to go through the checks. But… Akali, if you need anything at all just call me… I can be on the next flight back.”   
  


Akali shook her head. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. It was the alcohol, I panicked too much because of it. I shouldn’t have done what I did… I should apologize to Kai’sa. I feel bad for running out on her, I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on her or Ahri… they didn’t deserve it.”   
  


Sona hummed. “What are you thinking Akali?” She whispered running her thumb along Akali’s chin.   
  


The rapper sighed. “I’m not ready to think about her… but like I said, I shouldn’t have been so rude to them. It’s been a few years.”   
  


“You want to reconcile.”   
  


She nodded running her finger along Sona’s hip. “Partly yes.”   
  


“That’s understandable, if you’re ready that is. Don’t rush yourself okay?”  
  


“At some point in time I have to acknowledge this all, I’m ready.”   
  


Sona smiled nodding. “One step at a time.”   
  


“Indeed.”   
  


The two stayed quiet staring into each others eyes, not wanting the moment they had to end. “I’m just a call away okay?” Sona whispered earning a nod from Akali.   
  


“I understand. You need to go.” Akali said smiling. “You’re going to be late for your plane.”   
  


Sona nodded giving Akali another kiss. “I love you.”   
  


“I love you too, call me when you land, even if it’s late”   
  


“Okay, I have to go.” The DJ gave her another kiss before collecting her suitcase. Akali watched as her girlfriend went through the entrance of the airport, the woman paused before turning around waving to Akali.   
  


Akali smiled taking a deep breath, her hand slipped into her pocket as she watched Sona disappear more into the crowd.   
  


Her thumb ran over the box.   
  


_ “Was having Morgana enough?” _

_ “She was enough yes, even in her own way. Having her there for me every step of the way was helpful. Having just one person was enough for me, especially since it was her.” _

She felt a small chill up the back of her neck making her frown, she glanced around the drop off/pick up. Nothing to her seemed out of the ordinary, then again she didn’t really pay attention to the airport. 

She sighed taking her keys out of her pocket, she glanced toward the door that Sona had gone through. 

Her phone buzzed pulling her attention from her task at hand. She pulled it out seeing a message. 

**Senna:** _ Hey Akali, when you get a second can you call me?  _

She frowned slipping into her car as she pressed the call button. 

“This is Senna.” The woman answered. 

“Hey, it’s me. What’s wrong?” Akali asked pulling out from the spot she had. Senna sighed. 

“You should get home as fast as you can.” 

Akali sighed. “What happened.” She said maneuvering through traffic. “Ekko got into some trouble.” She said earning another sigh from the rapper. 

“How bad?” 

Senna took a deep breath. “Well, it can thankfully be covered in makeup. He got into a fight with someone at the club.” 

“Lucian mentioned anything?” She asked. 

“No, not yet. I haven’t told him about anything, nothing on the news. I don’t think anyone managed to see who it was.” 

“Good, thank you Senna. I’ll be home soon, I’m a little bit away.” 

* * *

Akali scrolled through twitter running a hand over her face. “Like Senna said, it doesn’t seem like anyone knew it was you Ekko. You got lucky.” She said tossing her phone to the side, she crossed her arms over her chest. 

Ekko frowned moving his face away from Qiyana, thus making the woman sigh. “If you keep moving you’re going to mess this up.” She said putting her hands on her hips. 

He groaned letting her continue. Yasuo set a cup of tea down next to Akali giving her a pat on the shoulder. 

_ Akali sighed slipping the key into the door going as quietly as she possibly could to prevent any noise. She slipped inside giving a small glance over her shoulder with no lights in sight.  _

_ She took a deep breath closing the door, she locked it before tiptoeing towards the living room. She had to cross the living room to reach the set of stairs that led to their bedrooms.  _

_ Before she could even step onto the stairs one of the lights in the living room turned on making her wince. She didn’t dare glance at whoever was there.  _

_ “What are you doing rogue?” Evelynn asked standing up from the couch. “Uhhh, going to sleep. What are you doing?” The girl asked nervously.  _

_ She felt a hand on her shoulder forcing her to look at the siren. She looked down hiding her face more under her hoodie to prevent the woman from seeing anything.  _

_ But much to her dismay the siren was very persistent and forced her to look at her, hoodie down. The woman stared at Akali’s face for a few seconds before sighing. “You were out fighting again?”  _

_ Akali huffed pushing herself away to get distance from the siren. “So what if I was… I don’t need you to tell me what to do all the time.” She muttered, taking the stairs two at a time.  _

Akali frowned, taking a small sip from the mug. Senna sat next to the woman pulling her legs up under herself. 

“I always feel like just when something good is going on something bad just comes out of nowhere.” She whispered pulling Senna’s attention away from the two arguing. 

Senna sighed crossing her arms over her chest. “I used to feel like that, I’d have something awesome happen and within the next second something bad would happen.” 

“How do you deal with it?” Akali asked running her finger along the mug rim. 

“You just can’t let if hurt you, bad things are bad to happen in life. But we can’t change the past, we can only change our future and how we react to it.” 

Akali nodded taking another sip. “Honestly you should be the leader of this group.” She said setting her mug in her lap. Senna chuckled shaking her head. “Trust me when I say this Akali, no one can keep those two together and yet here we are. You’ve inspired a lot of people including myself I’ll be honest.” 

Akali shook her head smiling a little. “Thanks Senna, I really appreciate it.” 

The woman nodded giving her a smile. “Just don’t think you’re alone in this adventure. We’re right by your side. Baby steps.” 

Akali chuckled setting the mug on the table in front of her. “Yes, you’re right. Baby steps.” 

“She is right. Alone we are strong, but together we’re stronger.” Yasuo said sitting next to her another cup in hand. Akali smiled nodding. 

“Where would I be without all of you.” She said leaning more into the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took so long everyone! I've been working non stop with this virus, which I hope everyone is doing okay! Stay safe!


	6. So

Akali sighed resting her chin against her knuckle, she closed her laptop spinning in her chair to look out the window behind her. She frowned, running a hand through her hair. 

She spun back around looking down at her phone, she had to make the phone call. She picked up the phone scrolling through the contacts, she paused stopping on the name. 

She took a deep breath clicking on the call button. It rang a few times before the caller picked up. “Akali!” 

Akali smiled leaning back in her chair. “Hey Mrs. Buvelle, how’re you?” 

“Akali dear, I told you, you can call me Lestara. It makes me feel like I’m old.” 

“I know I’m sorry,” Akali shifted in her seat opening up the drawer to her right. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” 

“Oh no not at all, the shop has already been through the busy pace of the morning run.” Afew things were said in the background. “Is everything okay Akali, you sound a little stressed.” 

“I’m okay, a lot of things are just on my mind.” 

“Is that why you called?” 

Akali hummed pulling out the velvet box, she stared at it for a few seconds. “Yes, I wanted to talk to you about something. I wish I could talk to you about this in person, but with everything going on my schedule is a little tight right now.” 

“Akali dear, what is it?”

Akali sighed, popping the box open to stare at the ring. “I wanted to ask for your blessing.” She whispered. “I want to marry Sona.” 

The line was silent for a few seconds making Akali worry a little. “Like I said I know I should’ve asked you in person-”

“Akali I give you my blessing.”

“You… you do?” 

Lestara chuckled. “Did you think I would say no Akali? I’ve accepted you and Sona since high school.” 

“I know…” 

“I don’t understand why you were so stressed about asking me” 

Akali frowned, putting the box onto her desk before sighing. 

“You’re worried aren’t you?” 

“I am, I’ve been telling myself that it’ll be okay… but when my cousin came out as gay… my parents didn’t take it well. Now their only daughter?” 

“They’ll come around Akali, they might surprise you.” 

Akali hummed biting her knuckle. “I want to give Sona everything, you know?” 

“I know Akali, I remember when Sona first told me. She was terrified, shaking even. I know how much your parents' acceptance means to you Akali… but if you keep dreading what they will think you’ll never live your life to the fullest. Look where you are now, doing something you’ve always wanted to do.” 

The rapper chuckled. “It took me weeks to tell them.” 

“I know they mean so much, but you shouldn’t define yourself based on their opinions. Be yourself, if they can’t accept their daughter loves another woman… then it’s their loss.” 

Akali took a deep breath nodding. “You’re right, thank you Lestara.” 

“Always, now I want to know details women.” 

Akali shook her head smiling. “Well, we’re leaving for my tour in a few weeks and going to Paris. We have a few days after to relax and we’re going on a tour of the Eiffel tower. I plan on doing it during the tour at some point.” 

Lestara made a sound sniffling a little. “Such a romantic, to get engaged at such a romantic place.” 

Akali hummed staring at the diamond ring. “Do you think she’ll say yes?” 

“Do you even have to ask that Akali? She loves you with everything she has, you’re both perfect for each other.” 

“Thank you Lestara.” A knock on her door made her look up, Senna peaked her door in smiling at the woman. “I’m sorry to cut the call short Lestara, it seems dinner is ready.” 

“Alright dear, just please think about what I said.” 

“Thank you.” She ended the call getting up from her desk, she closed the velvet box putting it back in her desk. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt your call.” 

Akali shook her head, slipping her jacket on. “Don’t be sorry, I was just about to end the call.” 

* * *

Akali hummed taking a drink, she took a deep breath setting the cup down. “So as you all know, we’re coming up on our tour. It’ll be our first concert, everything is now set in place and we’re ready to get this rolling.” She paused taking a bite of food. 

“For now we’re going to keep low, try not getting into any trouble,” she looked at Ekko earning a small smile from him. “I believe Lucian would say the same.” 

“That’s true.” Senna said shifting in her chair. 

“Some of us have no problem staying out of trouble.” Qiyana said getting up from her chair going into the kitchen. 

Akali smiled, setting her fork down. “There is also… one more thing. Something you all have to keep to yourself.” 

She waited for Qiyana to back at the table getting a few questioning looks from the group. “When we’re in Paris I have a tour planned for the Eiffel tower. But, there is something I need all of your help with.” 

She paused biting her lip. “I plan on asking Sona to marry me.” 

At that moment Ekko spit his drink out. “No way!” 

Akali chuckled smiling. “Yes way.” Yasuo patted her shoulder giving her a smile. 

“Do you have a ring picked out?” Qiyana asked, earning a nod from the rapper. 

“I do, I just need help making sure everything goes okay. We’re going to go to the top and I plan on asking her around then.” 

“That’s very romantic Akali.” Senna said as she collected all the plates with Yasuo helping. Akali smirked getting up from her spot at the table. 

“And public.” She said scooting Senna along to do the dishes. “Are you two ready to go public about it all?” Qiyana asked, sitting up at the bar. 

Akali hummed applying soap to a sponge. “We’re ready, after our concert and everything Sona and I are taking a little trip after to our home town to visit our parents.” 

“And you’re telling them then that you’re getting married?” 

She nodded picking up one of the plates. “I wish you all the luck with that Akali, it’s not exactly easy to tell your parents that.” 

“Especially mine.” She muttered putting the plate in the drainer. “Asian parents don’t exactly accept gay couples.” 

“That is true, my aunt and uncle disowned my cousin when she came out as gay.” Yasuo said, picking up a towel to dry the dishes. 

“Damn, that’s kind of sad. Why can’t they accept their children for who they want to be?” Ekko asked, leaning his head back on the couch to look at them. 

“Tradition mainly. It’s a misconception that people have against the LGBTQ community.” Akali said, putting another dish in the rack. 

“Many don’t want to be disowned by their parents, seeing it as a failure to their family name.” Yasuo said stacking the dishes. 

“That’s understandable, but also horrible.” Qiyana said as Ekko came up to sit next to her at the bar. 

“It’s just the way that some families are, sad as it is.” Akali muttered moving to the side so Senna could set the pan in the sink. 

“Do they do arranged marriages?” 

Akali hummed applying more soap to the pan. “Some do, some don’t, thankfully my parents never rushed me into a marriage. What about you Yasuo?” 

“I was in an arranged marriage with your cousin.” He said drying the plate. 

“Wait really? With Irelia?” 

He nodded setting the towel down to put away the dry dishes. “But with everything that went on with Kennen, her and I cut it off and went our separate ways. This was a few years ago.” 

“Damn, Irelia never told me that.” 

He shrugged leaning against the counter. “Not exactly something we thought we would share.” 

“If you did marry her would you still explore music?” Ekko asked, spinning a little in his chair. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t want that to hold back any of our dreams. Marriage between families like that are to keep blood going, some fall in love truly and some can just never fathom the idea of being forced love.” 

Akali nodded, turning the sink off. “That’s true, I’ve heard many stories in our town.” 

“So, do you and Yasuo come from the same town? Since he was going to marry your cousin and all.” 

Akali nodded, putting the towel on the ring. “We both did, I never met him until recently when I was exploring his music. I had no idea at all that he was going to marry Irelia.” She paused leaning against the counter. “I wish I knew you, you’re pretty spiritual. Something Shen wished for me for a long time.” 

Yasuo chuckled, shaking his head. 

* * *

Akali smiled picking up her phone. “Hey beautiful.” 

Sona chuckled on the other end probably shaking her head. “You’re crazy.” 

“Crazy for you? Yes, yes I am.” She said leaning back in her chair. 

“What am I going to do with you.” Sona muttered. 

The rapper hummed spinning in her chair a little. “How’s everything going? Hopefully smooth.” 

“Thankfully, I always worry that something is going to go wrong.” 

“That’s my line.” 

Sona chuckled. “Yes I know.” Something was said in the background bringing Sona’s attention away from the phone for a few seconds. 

“If you’re busy we can call later?” 

“No, it’s nothing. I’m just going to my room so I can talk to you more.” 

Akali nodded. “Still on schedule to come back next week ?” 

“So far yes, I’m glad everything is going well. I can’t wait to see you again.” Akali smiled. 

“I can’t wait, I’m so excited! I feel like it has been forever since I’ve seen you.” 

“It has felt like forever, how is everything at home?” 

Akali stood up from her desk going over to the window. “Thankfully well, we’ve just been practicing and keeping our heads down until the concert.”

“That’s understandable, how’re you doing Akali?” 

She hummed crossing her arm over her chest. “I’m doing fine, I promise.” 

“Good, have you… talked to her at all?” 

“No, I haven’t since that day. I just don’t know what to say right now. I’m working on it.” 

“That’s okay, I just wanted to see.”

Akali nodded leaning forward against the window sill. “Thank you Sona, I promise if anything changes you’ll be the first to know.” 

“Always Akali, I’m sorry to cut the call short, I have to get up early tomorrow for our last concert. But I’ll text you tomorrow!” 

“Okay, sleep well. I’ll talk to you tomorrow! I love you.” 

“I love you too Kali.” 

Akali sighed setting her phone down, she rolled her neck staring out into the city. She took a deep breath going over to her desk, she slid open a drawer staring at the ring box before pulling out a small picture book. 

“One step at a time.” She whispered, opening the book. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, planning this and helping someone beta their story! I'm also working on a few side stories for Overwatch, I hope everyone is doing well during this virus! <3


	7. Authors note

This is just an authors note, to apologize for not updating Young Dumb and Broke. I kind of got stuck with a few things, I might continue it or try and rewrite it. As of right now I don’t know much, thank you all for supporting me in this story. I’ll try and keep an update if I do plan on doing anything else with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you all like this idea, ever since I saw the True Damage video I could not stop thinking about it. I came up with my idea of how everything goes and the everyday life of the True Damage crew. Obviously I know Sona isn’t mute in this, but there is a backstory to it all. I’m new to the League of Legends characters so hopefully they are somewhat close to how some others would see them. I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
